gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Ivan the Not So Terrible
Ivan the Not So Terrible is the final mission given by Vladimir Glebov to Niko Bellic in Grand Theft Auto IV. This is the first, and one of the seven missions in the game to offer a morality choice; where the player chooses whether to take one action or another (in this case it is sparing or killing Ivan Bytchkov), and is the first to use ladders and jumping. The mission starts with Vlad telling Niko Bellic that Ivan Bytchkov has upset Mikhail Faustin, his boss, and wants you to kill him. Vlad explains to Niko that he persuaded Ivan to rob Roman Bellic's cab depot and wants you to kill him in an act of "self-defense". Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to Roman's garage. *Ivan is already making an escape. Chase him. *Ivan is escaping into the construction site. Chase him. *Choose Ivan's fate. Walkthrough Grab Vlad's Blista Compact and drive to Roman's Cab Depot. Don't stop once you get there - it seems Ivan's already robbed Roman. He is escaping from the cab depot. Chase Ivan to a construction site nearby. He will crash near a ladder and run up it. Get out of your car and run up the same ladder with the in-game instructions. Once you get to the top, Ivan continues up another ladder. Follow him. He continues to run away. Follow him until a cut-scene appears. In the cut-scene, Ivan will jump over to a nearby building. Get onto the crane and do the same. He will jump a few more buildings - follow him. Soon he will get to the end of the building chain. As Niko shouts out to Ivan he has nowhere left to run. Ivan then runs across a catwalk leading to a broken fire escape- unbeknownst to him. He accidentally steps over the edge and falls but clings on. As Niko reaches Ivan, the player now has the choice of sparing him, by helping him up and letting him escape or killing him, by shooting him, or watching a cutscene in which Niko stamps on Ivan's fingers, sending him crashing to the side walk/road. If you let him live, he'll come back as a random character. If you kill him, you have closely followed Vlad's instructions. Either way after that Niko refuses to do any more work for Vlad. Video Walkthrough >NjtjNAtq68Y Deaths * Ivan Bytchkov (optional) - Killed by Niko on orders of Vlad and as a revenge for robbing Roman. Trivia * It is implied that the option to save Ivan is canon due to the name of the mission as well as Ivan's reappearance as a random character if Niko saves him. * There is a glitch with Ivan's car if the player destroys the vehicle killing Ivan, the mission will still be to 'chase' Ivan. The only way to get out of this is by failing the mission either by leaving the area or death. * This mission (along with Uncle Vlad) are the only times the player can freely enter Comrades Bar. * In the opening cutscene, Vlad is seen talking to someone and saying "gorgeous." He was most likely talking to Mallorie because at the end of the cutscene he says "Let's talk about tonight" meaning that he most likely had that affair with her and this mission most possibly leads up to the next mission Uncle Vlad where Niko kills Vlad. * The whole traffic during the chase is scripted (as numerous other missions in the game). So the vehicles seen in the traffic are not random: a speeding Futo, a Chavos and a Marbelle in Mohawk Avenue, a Marbelle (and a parked Perennial) in Onion Street, a Stratum in Asparagus Avenue, a Perennial and a Voodoo driving (and one Perennial and three Marbelles parked) in Munsee Avenue, a Marbelle and a Mule in Montauk Avenue, a Chavos (and two Perennials and a Futo parked) in Hickcock Street, a Marbelle and a Perennial (and another parked Perennial) in northern Onondaga Avenue, a parked Stratum in Ringo Street, and a driving Bobcat, a parked Perennial, and a stopped Benson and Flatbed in southern Onondaga Avenue. There's also a stopped Biff in Kid Street. *It is possible to obtain Ivan's uniquely colored Ruiner (black with yellow trim) by entering it as Ivan begins climbing up the construction site. Simply drive it down the block to the south and park it or you could kill Ivan before he jumps from the crane causing the car to not de-spawn. Ivan will not continue climbing until Niko has begun climbing and you will not fail the mission for moving away from him. After pursuing Ivan and making your choice on his fate, you may descend the stairs to the west of the building and down the ladder to find Ivan's Ruiner where you moved it and you may take it to your parking space if you like. * The name of this mission is a reference to Ivan the Terrible, the Russian Tsar between December 3, 1533 to March 28, 1584. * During the end credits for The Lost and Damned, one of the scenes shown is the rooftop chase in this mission. However, the scene is cut away before Niko kills or saves Ivan. Also during the scene, the mission Bleed Out is somehow happening at the same time (Roman's Taxi and Dardan Petrela's car parked on the sidewalk, Bledar Morina and Kalem beating up Roman in the basketball courts under the El Train) despite already being completed. * It is possible to kill Ivan before he reaches the ledge, if you shoot him enough while he is running away, he will become wounded. The player can then finish him off. * At the beginning of the mission, Jimmy's car that you stole in the previous mission is parked in front of Comrades Bar, probably prompting the player to use it. Using it would be clever, as it has very good handling. *This mission is similar to the Grand Theft Auto: Vice City mission The Chase. *There are some rumors that state the rooftop chase was based on a scene from the film, In The Line Of Fire; where Clint Eastwood chases John Malkovich across rooftops in Washington D.C.. Eastwood ends up being saved from the person he was trying to catch (instead of Niko saving/killing Ivan in the mission). *Ivan will dangle there indefinitely; for example you have time to drive the Ruiner to your safehouse and come back. If you take a taxi, the taxi's destination indicator will flash alternately between "Friend" and another location. es:Ivan The Not so Terrible pl:Ivan the Not So Terrible Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Choices Category:Missions